Gibin
Gibin war seit jeher der XO der einsamen Wölfe und hat nach Alfars Rücktritt als Alphawolf, die Führung des Rudels Übernommen. Da er jedoch im Moment anderweitig gebunden ist hat er die Führung des Rudels an Rubinora Eljabar übergeben, um sich ganz dem Kampf gegen Neltharion und dem Schattenhammerkult witmen zu können. Beschreibung In jungen Jahren Wenn man hinter der Maske oder unter seinem Tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut sein Gesicht und die leuchtend grünen Augen sehen kann, hat man das Gefühl das er immer verschmitzt grinst. Wenn nur die Bartspitzen hinter der Maske hervorschauen wird der Eindruck nur noch verstärkt. Heute als erfahrener Veteran Dem Kampf gegen die brennende Legion hat er sein rechtes Auge geopfert und aus dem anderen blickt euch ein alter erfahrener Gnom an. Aus dem verschmitzten Grinsen ist schon lange ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck geworden. Meist trägt er eine Augenklappe über der leeren Augenhöhle, doch im Kampf will er nicht verraten das er einen Toten Winkel hat und trägt dann meist ein Glasauge. Allgemein Wer genau hinschaut wird feststellen das er ein wenig größer ist als normale Gnome und das seine Ohren scheinbar ein ganz klein wenig spitz zulaufen. Aber das wird nur dem wirklich aufmerksamen Beobachter auffallen. Geschichte Eigentlich wollte Gibin Jäger werden, doch keiner wollte ihn ausbilden, egal wie viele Jägerlehrer er ansprach alle schickten ihn mit den Worten 'Gnome sind keine Jäger' wieder weg. Zufällig geriet er an einen Schurkenlehrer der sich ihm an nahm und ihm das Leben als Schurke schmackhaft machte. Gibin sah darin seine Chance sich vielleicht in eine Schule der Jäger einzuschleichen und vielleicht so an den Lektionen teilzunehmen. Es verwundert nicht das er sich der Kürschnerei und Lederverarbeitung angenommen hat und begierig alles lernte was er lernen konnte. Die Neugier der Gnome ist bei ihm deutlich ausgeprägt doch das gnomische Technikverständnis fehlt ihm völlig. Er hat sogar Probleme technische Erfindungen zu handhaben und das meiste geht in seinen Händen kaputt. So hat sich mit den Jahren ein leichte Technikphobie entwickelt. An Roboschreiter wagte er sich gar nicht und vertrat zwischenzeitlich die Meinung das Gnome überhaupt nicht reiten sollten, da die kurzen Beine dem nicht wirklich förderlich seien. Vielleicht lagt das aber auch daran das er beim Schreiterhändler Hausverbot hatte, da als er das letzte mal da war es doch zu einigem Schaden an den Schreitern gekommen ist. Greifen nutzte er nur für lange Strecken, wenn es nicht anders ging und eigentlich auch nur widerwillig. Er krallte sich mehr am Greifen fest als das er auf ihm ritt und wenn er ab stieg war er stets blass im Gesicht. Es war die Nachtelfen Jägerin Iskimya, die ihn mal auf ihrem Nachtsäbler mitnahm, und ihn auf den Gedanken brachte, das vielleicht diese geschmeidige Katze das richtige Reittier für ihn sei. Doch solange die Hochnäsigen Nachtelfen ihm keinen verkaufen wollten ging er weiterhin am liebsten zu Fuß. Einige Zeit verging und da die hochnäsigen Nachtelfen ihm immernoch keinen Tiger verkauften ganz egal was er was er für das Volk von Darnassus geleistet hatte und ihm immerwieder vorgeworfen wurde das er mit seinen kurzen Beinen viel zu langsam währe, hat er sich dazu durchringen können sich einen Roboschreiter zu kaufen. Zwar gab es Anfangs etwas Probleme da er immernoch Hausverbot beim Schreiterhändler hatte. Doch es fanden sich ein fähiger gnomscher Magier, der in der Ingenieurskunst bewandert war und ein nicht minder fähigen zwergischer Priester die ihm einen Schreiter segneten und verzauberten, das er zumindest ein wenig funktionierte. Meist gab es zwar Probleme, mit quietschenden Teilen Aussetzern des Motors, dichten Rauchwolken die ihn weithin sichtbar machten und sein kommen ankündigten und teilweise vielen sogar einzelne Teile ab und mussten wieder an den Schreiter montiert werden. Doch alles in allem hat der Schreiter ganz gut gehalten. Die Segnungen und Verzauberungen ließen zwar keine Farbe mehr halten, aber irgendwie ging es. Nach langem hin und her hatte sich Gibin dann mit dem Stoffhändler in Darnassus geeinigt, wenn er ihn gut mit Runenstoff versorgen würde, würde er ein gutes Wort für Gibin bei Lelanai der Tigerhändlerin in Darnassus einlegen. Doch dieser wurde mit der Zeit unverschämt und verlangte immer mehr Runenstoff, viel mehr als ursprünglich ausgemacht. Selbst mit Hilfe seiner Freunde konnte Gibin nicht so viel Runenstoff wie verlangt heranbringen. Ein weiterer Fürsprecher für ihn war Pratt McGrubben in Feralas. Der Händler für Lederverarbeitungsbedarf macht Luftsprünge bei jedem makellosen Yetibalg den man ihm überlässt und war daher gerne Bereit ein gutes Wort für Gibin einzulegen als er ihn geradezu mit Yetibalgen überhäuft hat. Dann war es endlich soweit nachdem etliche Leute auf Lelanai eingeredet hatten, hatte sie ein einsehen und erklärte sich bereit Gibin einen gestreiften Nachtsäbler namens Schattenpfote zu verkaufen und Gibin hat ihn gleich in sein Herz geschlossen. Schattenpfote musste sich war erst daran gewöhnen einen Gnom auf dem Rücken zu haben, doch inzwischen sind die Zwei ein eingespieltes Team. Bald darauf zog es Gibin durch das Portal in die Scherbenwelt um gegen die brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Schon bei den ersten Kämpfen verlor er sein rechtes Auge an einen Höllenorc. Oft trägt er ein Glasauge, welches allerdings nach einiger Zeit zu jucken und zu drücken beginnt so das er es wieder raus nimmt und eine Augenklappe über die leere Augenhöhle zieht. Ein Schicksallsschlag bei den Wölfen sorgte dafür das er wenige Zeit später zum Rudelführer der Wölfe ernannt wurde und nun die Verantwortung für das Rudel trägt. Darüber sind seine eigenen Forschungen über sein merkwürdiges gnomenuntüpisches gestörtes Verhältnis zu Technik ein wenig in Vergessenheit geraten, aber eine Exkursion in die verschütteten Archive von Gnomeregan ergab das es da scheinbar mal zu einem 'Zwischenfall' zwischen einem doch so anständigen Hochelfen und einer frühen Vorfahrin von ihm gab. Dieser 'Zwischenfall' wurde aber weitestgehend Tod geschwiegen. Es erfordert weitere Exkursionen nach Gnomeregan um dem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen. So bemühte er sich um eine Gasthörerstelle am Institut für Pfuschkunde um endlich seine Forschungen beenden zu können. Doch mit dem Angriff der Geißel und dem erneuten Ruf zu den Waffen wurde diese Pläne erstmal wieder nach hinten geschoben und mit der Zeit hat er sich damit abgefunden das dem halt so ist. Und so kämpfte er sich mit verschiedenen Schlachtgruppen quer durch Nordend bis an die Spitze der Eiskronenzitadelle hoch oben auf dem Eiskronengletscher um an der Seite des Argentumkreuzzuges gegen der Lichkönig zu kämpfen. Als Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill die Gnome zu den Waffen rief um die alte Heimat, um Gnomeregan, zurück zu erobern keimte neue Hoffnung in ihm auf, seine Forschungen weiterführen zu können. So meldete er sich zum Dienst und muste zusehen wie der gnomische Stosstrupp in Thermadrahts Falle liefen und nur haarschaf der Vernichtung entkammen. Wenigstens ein Teil von Gnomeregan ist nun wieder in der Hand der Gnome und kein Gnom wird ruhen bis Gnomeregan frei von Troggs ist und Thermadraht einer gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurde. Mit Neltharions Ausbruch und der dadurch ausgelösten Katastrophe rückten alle Hoffnungen und Pläne jedoch erstmal wieder in den Hintergrund. Einer neuen Bedrohung galt es sich zu stellen. Im Angesicht des Kampfes hat er sich der Kampfgemeinschaft Zuckerbrot und Peitsche angeschlossen um koordienert vorzugehen. Schweren Herzens hat er die Führung des Rudels an Rubinora Eljabar übergeben, kann sein geliebtes Rudel jedoch nicht ganz den Rücken kehren und bleibt im Herzen immer ein einsamer Wolf wird fortgesetzt Kategorie:Gnom Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Charakter Allianz